


The Future Awaits

by BugontheRug



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, RWG March Madness Mini Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugontheRug/pseuds/BugontheRug
Summary: Rick and Daryl and their future.I literally don't know how to summarize this.





	The Future Awaits

The machine hissed as the process concluded. Rick pressed his hand against the cold glass. Beneath it, Daryl looked peaceful, his hair a halo around his head. He was beautiful. Rick could almost believe he was sleeping if it wasn’t for the thin layer of frost coating his skin and crusting his hair and eyelashes.

“See you soon, love.”

Rick sighed. Daryl was going to be pissed when he woke up. Rick told him that since it was an experimental procedure, any test subjects were given a spot for free. But technological advancement didn’t work that nicely. They needed funding to keep it running, and if it worked it was going to change society as they knew it. 

So Rick sold his house, sold his car, sold basically everything he could, because if there was any, _any_ chance that this could work, he was going to take it. It took weeks of debating, arguing, and pleading for Daryl to consider doing this.

Daryl argued that they didn’t even know if it would stop the disease from spreading, he argued that there was no guarantee that they would ever find a cure and ‘what would happen then Rick? Would I just stay a popsicle forever?’ Rick only had one argument. ‘What would I do without you?’ Daryl’s face fell, shoulders slumped in defeat. ‘So we’re doing this together?’ ‘Always.’

“Are you ready Mr. Grimes?” A technician in a white lab coat asked from behind him. Rick gave Daryl one last look, patted the glass, and turned towards her. 

“Yes, I’m ready.” He climbed into the pod, the skin-tight suit bunching a bit as he settled onto the pad.

“Alright, first will be the sleeping gas then the frosting process. We’ll be monitoring your vitals, brainwaves, and collecting some other data while you’re here with us. Have you already signed the waiver?”

“Yes, feel free to take whatever data you want.” It made this a whole lot cheaper to do so. He paid in full for Daryl because while he didn’t care what they might do to him, he’d never let anyone near Daryl while he was so vulnerable.

“Good,” the technician said as she flipped through his paperwork. “It says you want to be woken before your partner?”

“Yea, I want to get the news first, whatever it may be.”

“Alright. Now it also says you both are choosing the long term plan. I’m obligated to tell you that we have no data available to be able to tell you any side effects of long term exposure to the process and we are not liable for any life-changing complications that may occur as a result of this process.”

“Of course.”

“All right. Then let’s get started.” The glass closed over him and he took a deep breath as the gas hissed above him. Yea, Daryl would be pissed at him, but they’d be together and that’s all that mattered. He smiled and dreamed of the future that awaited him and Daryl.


End file.
